


So Sweet

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 宋需要和导师一起在一个陌生城市执行为期四个月的调查任务，为了低调行事他被安排在一家咖啡馆的阁楼上租住，遇到了非常贴心的、咖啡馆店长的大儿子南。





	So Sweet

★

 

    他希望最好有个人能来解释一下，为什么清晨眯着眼从被窝里伸出手去寻找放在床头的勃朗宁手枪，结果却是一种软腻的、不详的触感取代了应有的、能带来安全感的握把护木的塑料感。

    他怀疑是不是正在做梦，遇到了前几日与导师在沼泽地里打败的那只肥胖的、触感极其柔软的——并不舒服，实则非常令人作呕——变异怪物。对，一定是这样。

    但那只皮肤上带着黏湿液体的怪物并不会发出此时进入他鼻腔内的气味，奶油香，巧克力味，似乎还热腾腾的。

    他猛地一睁眼，看到手指上沾满了棕色的膏状物。

    勃朗宁手枪安全地躺在棕色的床头柜上，还好。

    还有，在勃朗宁旁的一小盘棕色的三棱柱体蛋糕。

    他不经常食用糕点——那甜腻的味道只会让他难受得紧锁眉头——但搬进阁楼那天，他在楼下的咖啡馆的糕点柜里看到与正在他床头的蛋糕外表极为相似的蛋糕，如果没记错的话，它叫做布朗尼。

    布朗尼，和勃朗宁多么相似的名字，他心想。

    不，此刻的正事是搞清这一切他妈的是怎么个回事。

    然后，如他所愿，他在床尾逮到了一个人——房东的大儿子，或者说，楼下的咖啡馆的店长的大儿子，他确信没认错。否则他早就把枪口对准擅自闯入的人。

 

    顾虑太多的导师真是令人讨厌，宋闵浩从入住这间阁楼开始，就时时刻刻在抱怨此事。

    被导师安排一同来到这个城市做侦查任务，调查一个死灰复燃的犯罪团伙。原以为能与导师一起入住导师临时的安全屋，结果被一句“行踪容易暴露，而且我们同处一处不安全”打发，然后再被一句“这片区域是相对安全的，而且方便逃跑，租金还很低——我已经帮你付好了”赶进了这间阁楼，带着换洗衣物、少许电子设备和装在黑箱里的一些枪械。

居住环境不差，可以不用抱怨，但宋闵浩还是想念导师的安全屋。不光是因为那里有多显示屏、齐全的高精尖设备和临时实验室，更重要的是，自己在那里还有个能聊天的人。而现在在这儿，为了安全只好减少网络社交，没有书、电影、电动，空余时间只能对着阁楼里为数不多的家具自言自语。

更不幸的是，他暂住的街区方圆两公里内没个他钟爱的垃圾食品店。人人似乎约定好了一起抛弃炸鸡与碳酸饮料，转而选择咖啡与甜点。于是，咖啡馆与烘焙店在该街区密布，他所迈出的的每一英尺都离不开糖粉味、咖啡豆香与奶油味——对立的，这是他不大喜欢的。

所以，当意识到一大清早手指便沾上他并不喜欢的奶油时，他的眉头锁紧。

 

“我知道这是你的家。”宋闵浩抽取放在床头的数张纸巾，不耐烦地抹去手指头上的棕黑色，“但这几个月，这里暂时是我的卧室，希望你不要擅自进入。我可说不准什么时候把你当陌生人，一枪——‘砰砰’——爆掉了你的头。”他瞄准站在床旁的人，开玩笑地做出开枪的动作。

对方立刻不安地点头，说：“抱歉，我以为您没有醒来。”

“即使我没醒来你也不能这么做啊。”

“知道了，不会有下一次。抱歉。”

那人多次鞠躬表示歉意后准备离开阁楼，在刚转过身时却被宋闵浩叫住。

“这个蛋糕——布朗尼？——是怎么一回事。”宋闵浩指着床头的布朗尼问。

“最近我们在改良店里的布朗尼的配方。我个人觉得口味很不错，希望您也能够品尝——毕竟我们是住在一栋房子里的，这算是个邻里关照的小举动吧。”他转过身，双手交叉，“如果您觉得把您当实验品很不妥，那么我致歉，并收回这个布朗尼。”他双手伸向宋闵浩，等待对方的回应与下一步动作。

噢，宋闵浩又多了一个对这个地方不喜欢的理由——无意间被别人当做开发新配方的测试对象。

很想不满地将实验品布朗尼退回给面前的人，但从肚子内发出的“咕噜”声及时地表示了抗议。宋闵浩想起，他正好需要一份早餐。累又懒地不愿出门买早餐，既然有一份现成的在自己面前，为什么不收下？

于是，“没事，我就试一试吧，唉”，他说。然后握起床头的刀叉开动起来。

咬了一口。

或许是被炸鸡的脆皮长期摧残的结果，嘴唇触碰到柔软的奶油和牙齿切割开松软的蛋糕时，他竟是如此不习惯。

当味蕾被融化的奶油刺激时，他再次皱眉。

太甜了。

“咳咳……”宋闵浩放下蛋糕与叉子，对一直伫立在原地不动的人说，“太甜了，可以给我点解腻的东西吗？啊，不是蛋糕的问题，是我本身不常吃也不爱吃甜食的缘故。”

“黑咖啡？”

宋闵浩原本期待会有杯冰可乐什么的，但想想他现在所在的地方，嗯，没办法：“噢，可以，麻烦你了。”

看到对方转身准备走下楼煮咖啡，宋闵浩想起自己还不知道对方的名字。他再次叫住对方，问：“告诉我你的名字，没问题吧？”

“呃，南太铉。”

“哦，好。”

得到答案的宋闵浩挥挥手，等到南太铉下楼后，他再咬了一口布朗尼。

好甜。

他还是这么觉得。

 

★

 

新来的那位叫宋闵浩的租客，绝对超级喜欢碳酸饮料，南太铉想。

在他入住的第一个夜晚，南太铉睡前路过阁楼下方，听到新租客的声音穿过阁楼的楼梯口传来：“芬达，今天导师把我训了一顿。哎，在这里好无聊，什么时候才能回去。”

第二晚，“七喜，明天我可以休息，一定要大睡一场！”

第三晚，“百事，今天让你出力，是不是很累？明天就不让你上场了，好好休息吧。”

还有可口，健怡，美年达，Dr.Pepper。

最开始，南太铉以为是新租客一个人无聊到把各种碳酸饮料买回来，然后与它们对话。后来，他无意中发现，原来这些是新租客的各个枪支的名字。

对了，枪支……

南太铉跑去问母亲，新租客的工作是什么。他得到的回答是“一个喜欢出门体验生活的自由作家”，但有哪个作家会携带大量枪支的？

但新租客看起来不像坏人，至少笑起来的时候不像，所以南太铉没在这个疑点上深究下去。

他更关心的，是宋闵浩竟然孤单到了需要和枪支、家具对话的程度。大概，有一个可以对话的人会好一些，南太铉想。

于是，在某日清晨，他端了一块自己亲手做的、还正处于测试阶段的布朗尼，爬上阁楼，企图和新租客搭上话。结果是对方比自己想象的要难以接近一些。而且这段搭话历程并不愉快，在他给对方补上一杯黑咖啡后，两人就没什么话聊，南太铉便下楼写作业去了。

但新租客似乎喜欢上他制作的布朗尼了，明明记得他说过不爱甜食的。

他开始每个早晨来到一楼的咖啡馆，趁南太铉去上课前索要一块配方不断在改良的布朗尼，再配一杯黑咖啡。然后带着挂在腰间的枪，走出咖啡馆，开始他所谓的“作家实地调查工作”。

有时候，他不需要工作，说是休息日或在家办公，便在咖啡馆的角落里坐一整天、对着电脑打字，续杯黑咖啡，再加上不间断的布朗尼。

比如现在——

“南太铉，我还想要一块布朗尼。”宋闵浩的手指离开银灰色键盘，敲了敲木桌。

南太铉摇摇头，挥手拒绝：“你今天已经吃了三块了，别再吃了。咖啡也别再喝了。”他收起桌上的勾线笔和本子，放入背包，“我要去上课了。”

在离开前，南太铉的脚步停在宋闵浩桌旁，问他这几天的布朗尼如何——知道宋闵浩不爱甜食后，他便减少了糖量。

“有点苦了，要是甜一些会更好。”宋闵浩认真地回答，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在期待会有奶油残留在嘴唇上。

 

看到这样的宋闵浩，南太铉无奈地笑。

他从没见过这样的人，从不喜甜食到有了迷恋布朗尼的趋势，仅仅在两周之内。

 

★

 

热。

刚花费三个周对这个阁楼产生好感——拜房东阿姨的大儿子南太铉所赐——现在，一切又要打回原形。

不过这也不能怪别人，该怪宋闵浩自己。再一次，他的空调遥控器失踪了。

换作是之前的几次状况，他还可以跑去房东阿姨或南太铉那儿借遥控器。但今晚的任务让他的下班时间推迟到了凌晨两点，此刻他们都应该在熟睡之中。

但……实在是……太热了，不能没有冷气。

宋闵浩在卧室里踱步了五分钟，最终作出决定——爬入南太铉已经由里反锁的卧室，寻找空调遥控器。

他对自己的身手十分有信心，所以无声地潜入绝对不是问题，有过太多的实战经验了。走下阁楼，爬出走廊的窗户，长臂一伸，抓住南太铉卧室的窗台，再一个灵活地转体，他便潜入了南太铉的卧室。

遥控器安静地躺在南太铉的枕头边。目标如此轻易就被寻找到，宋闵浩得意地“哼哼”，抓起遥控器准备从正门离开。

突然，他的脚步停下。原因是看到身旁满墙的、整齐排放的书与唱片。粗算，数量至少有两千。

幸福的小子，总是在家能有那么多书可以看、有那么多唱片可以听，常年漂泊在外的宋闵浩抱怨。

他走近书架，手指抚摸书脊，浏览南太铉的书目和唱片。

遇到自己感兴趣的书，将其抽出，想要带走——因为他很久没好好看一本实体书了，也没空去买——却没有得到它的主人的许可。如果是遇到喜欢的唱片，也想带走，但不仅没有得到许可，他也没有把唱机带来暂住的阁楼。

“唉。”宋闵浩叹气，将唱片和书重新放回架子。心想着明天再来找南太铉吧，然后走向门口、准备回阁楼。

“阿嚏。”他听到床上的人发出打喷嚏的声音，回头一看，那小子不知什么时候把被子给踢开了。

宋闵浩走到床边，将被子拉好，把南太铉裹得个严严实实。

他再说了句“晚安”，才带着遥控器从南太铉的卧室里退出。

 

第二天清晨，宋闵浩习惯地伸手去摸床头的勃朗宁，结果摸到的不是勃朗宁，也不是布朗尼。

而是昨晚他潜入南太铉的卧室时，在架子前翻出的《审判》和M.I.A.的《Matangi》。

好吧，旁边还有照例作早餐的一块布朗尼和一杯黑咖啡，以及一张便签。

“今天我要早点去学校，所以先走了。这本书和这张唱片，是你想要的，我没看错，对吧？没有唱机的话，可以去我房间拿我的使用。 :) ”

宋闵浩羞红了脸，有史以来第一次。

原来那小子昨晚没睡，一直都有在偷偷看着他。

真是让人太不好意思了。

 

★

 

他抚摸正趴在他胸口的Polly的猫爪，对它说：“对不起，让你熬夜了。”

 

南太铉平躺在后花园的草地上，呆呆地望着夜空中的繁星。

但他此刻的心思不是在星空，而是在还未回家的宋闵浩那儿。

已经过了十二点，宋闵浩还是没回来，这时候南太铉更加不相信对方是个自由作家这种话。

上个月宋闵浩晚归时，他在床上辗转反侧、难以入睡。后来发现宋闵浩潜入他的卧室——他猜中了，又是找不到空调遥控器——然后在唱片架和书架前浏览、翻阅，欲带走却又放弃。

那人确实是太孤单了。即使已入住了两个多月，房间里的物品仍旧没多一件——衣物、电脑、疑似装着枪械的黑箱子，可供休闲娱乐的物品根本没有。

说实话，现在，对方的身份还很可疑着。

思绪就在这时候被打断。从栅栏处的灌木丛里传来的声响打破宁静，南太铉与Polly同时往声源处望去。

现在宋闵浩的身份越来越可疑了——他带着伤。额头的伤口已被包扎，但还是有殷红的血渗出纱布，格外显眼。

 

宋闵浩缓慢地走了几步，然后发现自己的路上正有着障碍物——南太铉与他的猫。

完蛋，他明明以为南太铉这时候已经回卧室睡觉了。

而且他特地选择从后院回来，动静会减小一些，还有他此刻带伤的样子不会被哪个没睡的邻居看到而引起怀疑。

好吧，结合他的经常晚归、一直放在床头的勃朗宁、翻入南太铉卧室那灵活的身手、以及似乎已经被南太铉发现的箱子里的枪械，宋闵浩猜测此刻南太铉正在怀疑他的身份的真实性。

他做好了被南太铉举报的准备——不然能怎样——大不了就哪天卷走自己的行李逃到导师的安全屋去。

“很疼吗？”结果，宋闵浩听到对方开口的第一句话是这样的。

“还好……”他的回答听起来呆呆的，因为没想到南太铉会这么问。

南太铉点头，然后抓起宋闵浩的右手，端详。

“手指上有个伤口，你漏掉了。我觉得它需要包扎。”

 

宋闵浩在南太铉给他包扎小伤口时坦白了一切。他并不知道这样做是否妥当，毕竟，即使导师不说，他也知道对自己的身份和工作保密的重要性。而现在，他却对一个认识才三个月的人没有一点保留。

“你就不怕吗？”宋闵浩低下头去观察南太铉的表情。

“有什么要怕的？”南太铉减掉多余的纱布，将工具收好，“我又不是坏人，不是你的任务目标。”

“好吧，你说得没错。别告诉阿姨，我不想造成别人的恐慌。”

“我不会的。”

 

已经很晚了，南太铉道了晚安，提起医药箱起身回房。

宋闵浩却在此时肚子发饿：“南太铉，我想吃布朗尼。特别需要。”

“现在已经一点了，你还是早睡吧。不就是块蛋糕么，这么急着吃干什么？”

“因为，不多吃点你做的布朗尼，过几个星期离开了就吃不到了啊。”

 

“咔哒。”

南太铉没理会宋闵浩的请求就离开了，也没有带着布朗尼重返宋闵浩的卧室。

 

★

 

这三个星期里，一切风平浪静，继让他带了伤的突发枪战后，就没再面对什么危险的情况了。所以宋闵浩大部分时间是坐在咖啡馆角落里开着电脑做调查，或窝在阁楼里听歌看书。

清闲的日子一天又一天地过去，到最后一周，也没有什么需要调查的了，宋闵浩便放松起来，问南太铉借来电影，不分昼夜地观看，生物钟被全然打乱。

 

醒来时迷糊地看着手表，发现现在已是晚上九点。

睡了十个小时，好饿，宋闵浩想。

他走下楼，问阿姨要了点心吃，再喝了杯热牛奶，环顾了一圈却逮不到南太铉的身影，刚才下楼时也没在他的卧室里看到他。不对，那个乖小子一向听话，每天喝杯牛奶就按时爬上床睡觉，偶尔才会应朋友要求去一次夜店。

“太铉今晚和朋友出去玩了吗？”宋闵浩问。

“不是噢，他说是学校社团有任务，会晚点回来。”

     学校……

     宋闵浩现在才发现自己从来没问过南太铉有关学校的任何事，只知道他学习编导，但似乎对平面设计感兴趣，总抱着素描本涂画社团活动需要的设计粗稿。

说来，明天就要搬离阁楼了，现在连南太铉在哪儿读书的都不知道。

心里还觉得自己还挺了解南太铉的，哼哼。

 

 

上高中时，宋闵浩在放晚学的校道常见到这样的场景——男生主动在夜晚提着热牛奶和蛋糕送给刚下课的恋人。他不知道现在是否还流行这么古老的做法，毕竟他远离校园已经多年，大学也没上就被导师钦点为徒弟。

但他觉得自己今晚就像那些主动献好的男孩一般，提着热牛奶和布朗尼、步行到大学里寻找南太铉。还特意换掉四季常穿的、实用耐磨的咖色夹克和方便行动的紧身裤，选择了他唯一一条烟灰色的水洗牛仔裤与被南太铉以“我穿就有点儿大了”为理由丢给他的黑白格子衬衫。临走前他对着镜子看了五分钟，不是在自恋自己有多帅，而是被这副标准的大学生装扮弄得不自在。

依着阿姨提供的地址，很快他就找到了正在社团大楼的餐厅里埋头涂画的南太铉。

 

“嗨，南太铉。”宋闵浩从他的背后打招呼，看到专注的南太铉被这突然的问好惊得手里的笔险些滑落。

“别这么无声无息的……和做任务似的。”南太铉盖起笔帽，“你这么晚来这儿干什么？”

“啊，就担心你劳累到这么晚，会不会想吃点夜宵。”宋闵浩拉开南太铉对面的椅子，坐下，从牛皮纸袋中取出布朗尼和热牛奶，“不知道你想吃什么，所以我就带了阿姨做的布朗尼和牛奶。如果你有什么现在特别需要的，我可以帮你去买。”

南太铉摇头，麻烦对方跑来一趟还给对方下命令的话就太让他过意不去了，况且布朗尼和牛奶正好是他所想要的。

“在忙什么？社团的事吗？”宋闵浩问。

南太铉翻开素描本，寻找到他刚才涂画的那一页，将本子推给宋闵浩，说：“不是，那个忙完了。新配方的布朗尼准备要上架了，在想着海报要怎样设计才好。”

“噢。什么时候上架？”

“一个月后吧。”

“好可惜，我不能看到了。”宋闵浩无奈地耸肩。

 

宋闵浩的这句话提示了南太铉：对方很快就要离开。如果没记错的话，明天就是他入住阁楼整整满四个月的日子。

“明天就要走吗？”

“嗯，明晚。东西我都整理好了，本来就不多。属于你的东西我也整理好了，今晚回去再还给你。”

“以后少喝点碳酸饮料，少吃点炸鸡。”

“喂喂喂，你看看我多久没碰那两样东西了。”

“上个周，你还让我放学路过麦当劳时帮你打包一份麦乐鸡块和超大杯可乐，说是晚上看电影需要。”

真是的，这小子的记性怎么这么好：“不管怎么说，现在我是对你的特别配方的布朗尼中毒。”

南太铉听到这里怔了怔。

想到四个月前，宋闵浩还是个对着甜食皱眉头的人，现在却迷恋布朗尼的滋味。

——可是宁愿回到四个月前，那样离分别还有较长的时间。

“那你现在需要开始戒毒了。”南太铉推开蛋糕，“而且我给你做的布朗尼，糖放得会更多一些——是你这么要求的——以后你去哪里找糖分这么高的布朗尼。你真的很奇怪诶，从讨厌甜味到喜欢。”

“还不是拜你所赐。”

 

拜南太铉所赐，宋闵浩觉得自己这四个月有了些许的小改变。

能吃甜食了，而且是爱上布朗尼。布朗尼和勃朗宁成为他每日清晨拿来确认安全感的存在。

会经常开玩笑，说话不像以前那样如机器般没太多感情，就连导师也这么说。

四个月前入住这个小阁楼的坏脾气也没有了，相反，他有点儿享受窝在这么小小的地方的感觉。

孤单与无聊，虽没有彻底消除，但总算是没有预想中的那么强烈。

还有偶尔没事干就帮阿姨打理店铺——一个帅气的店员能够吸引不少异性与同性顾客。

学会了清理唱机。

学会了照顾猫。

而最大的改变、占据他心里最大的那一块的，是他发现自己突然很在乎一个人，这是以前从未有过的。

毕竟那个人对宋闵浩的关心和在乎都被宋闵浩看在眼里，他不去在乎都不行。

 

“南太铉，这四个月……谢谢你。”

他没敢直视对方，因为开始在眼里打转的泪水是这么轻易就被发现，而是一直盯着已经被啃掉一半的布朗尼，对着奶油发呆。

“没什么，人与人之间的互相关爱。”巧合的是，南太铉也不在看对方，而是盯着还有几厘米高的杯中的牛奶。

——你对每个人都这样么？

宋闵浩强忍住把问题问出口的冲动。

他仍旧盯着残缺的布朗尼，观察它奶油上的杏仁、掉落的蛋糕屑、稍缓的起伏、不均匀分布的孔隙。

他不确定自己以后是否还能吃到相同口味的布朗尼，或者说，他更在乎的是“南太铉制作的”这样的头衔。

“我可以把配方给你，如果有空的话，你可以学着做布朗尼。”南太铉知晓宋闵浩的所想。

摇摇头，宋闵浩说不需要了，他的手艺一直很差。然后继续凝视那半块布朗尼。

 

“砰——”

如果有慢动作回放，宋闵浩可以看到它是怎么击碎他们身旁的玻璃窗，在减速后仍旧正中他正注视的布朗尼，然后携带着奶油挣脱了蛋糕温柔的束缚，使钢制桌面凹出一个小坑。

他妈的，子弹。

或许他该庆幸是手枪而不是霰弹。

但现在没有让他感激不知从哪儿冒出来的敌人的时间，在下一发子弹穿过窗框飞向他前，他大喊了一声“趴下”。

宋闵浩摸了摸腰间。

他妈的，没带枪。

原以为整件事件已经画上句号了，深夜出来给南太铉送个夜宵不会遇到危险，就把沉重的枪丢在了房间。

还好手机一直跟随在身边。他快捷拨号，对电话另一头的导师快速地报上地址和突发情况。

就刚才的情况来看，对方只有一个人，武器似乎只有手枪。但这只是他的推断，真实情况究竟是否比这更可怕他也不知晓。

如果他的推断是正确的，那么，即使导师未及时到达，宋闵浩也有胜算。对于自己的格斗术他是有信心的。

如果他的推断是错误的，那么，一对几……操，他们只需将他擒住，然后“砰”——一枪解决，都不需要使出力气来打斗。

而无论推断是否正确，他还要在乎一个人。

南太铉。

他不可能留下他一人、不管不顾，当然的。

    

“附近有没有可以躲藏的狭小的空间。”宋闵浩的语速变快，省去了断句。

“餐厅右边第三间是个很小的杂物房……”

“那就去那儿。”

宋闵浩一点点支起身子，提防地向窗外看去，没有看到任何人影，估计对方已进入大楼。

他拉起仍在惊吓中的南太铉，冲出餐厅，朝杂物房奔去。

 

“我不知道他们有多少人，所以现在逃出大楼不一定是明智的选择。在这儿，反锁门，不要出声，不要出去。如果，我是说如果，有人发现你……”宋闵浩斜眼看角落的棒球棍，“……它或许还有点用。”

“我格斗很好……”南太铉说。

“很好。”算是今夜的唯一可以让人放点心的惊喜了。

“我的意思是我可以帮助你。你一个人……”

“绝对不行。”

“宋闵浩，要是对面不止一人，你这样完全是……”

“你他妈的想都别想。”

“宋……”

“给我闭嘴。”

宋闵浩装作凶狠地瞪了一眼南太铉——他自认为这有震慑作用——然后拉开杂物房的门。

震慑完全不管用，他听到了身后南太铉的脚步声和喘息声也跟了上来。

“南太铉，听话。”

“不行。”

 操。

“我要先说一声，是你逼我这样的。”

 

宋闵浩想，他需要向导师请教能够温柔将人一击打晕的方式。

但现在没这个时间了，他只能尽力地，非常尽力地减弱自己拳头会带来的伤害，但又要确保能将对面的人打晕一段时间，至少能够让他不会乱来。

 

南太铉听到宋闵浩说了一声“对不起”。

接下来还有一句话，模模糊糊的。

在确认那句话究竟是真实的还是他的幻听前，南太铉陷入昏迷。

 

★

 

经历昏迷、住院、做笔录后，从警局走出时已是第二天的早上八点。

“我们没有找到他的尸体，不过，或许他还活着，但失踪了。”

南太铉从警方那儿得到的关于宋闵浩的唯一信息，只有这么一句话。

他尝试拨打宋闵浩的电话，发现已经无法接通。

 

正值初秋，秋风如同拿铁滑过舌尖那样轻柔，但在风与情感双重刺激下南太铉的眼眶开始发红。

他路过拐角的唱片店，看到玻璃窗上正贴着M.I.A.新专《A.I.M.》的海报。

“M.I.A.”，他想起借给宋闵浩的第一张唱片就是M.I.A.的。

然后宋闵浩现在就M.I.A*了，南太铉苦笑。

 

他走下缓坡，从这儿远远地看到他们家的房子。他想起四个月前的傍晚，刚下课的他步行回家，在这儿看到了提着装着枪械的黑箱子、走下与这块街区格格不入的黑色凯迪拉克Escalade ESV、还带着一脸不满的宋闵浩。那时，南太铉还以为宋闵浩是要来砸场的公子哥。

他走到咖啡馆的门前，推门进入。看到没有人占据角落的位置。但若是以往，宋闵浩早就坐在那儿开始打字工作，手边放着黑咖啡和布朗尼，腰间挂着勃朗宁。

“回来了？头还疼吗？”在工作间忙碌的母亲看到了他。早上离开医院、跟随警察前往警局时，南太铉说自己身体没事，让母亲先回家。

“还好，不必妈操心啦。”

“要吃点东西吗？”

“嗯，有布朗尼吗？”

 

过去四个月的回忆犹如奶油在他嘴内融开一般，在他的脑海里铺展开来。

他最开始厌恶布朗尼的模样。

第一次问南太铉要布朗尼时，觉得有点丢脸所以不好意思的模样。

抱怨糖量不够时的模样。

就南太铉不给他多一块布朗尼时温柔地埋怨的模样。

南太铉咬一口布朗尼。

好苦。

——明明该是甜的。

 

回房间前，他爬上阁楼，发现阁楼已被清空。想到母亲说到今早有人开着车来把他的所有东西都拿走。他估计是那位经常被宋闵浩提及的导师。

二十四小时前，只是二十四小时前，宋闵浩还窝在床上看《战舰波将金号》，和准备去上课的、前来道早安的南太铉问好。而现在床上只剩下尘埃。

如同当时在他们之间被子弹打碎的那半块布朗尼，南太铉认为他们的联系也就此被打碎。

他不知道未来是否能再遇到宋闵浩。

或者，宋闵浩现在是否还活着。

 

    

    有一件事他未对警察坦白，但他觉得自己做的没有错，毕竟他也不确定那到底是真还是假。

“你该知道我喜欢你。”

在被宋闵浩击倒后、昏迷前，南太铉似乎听到宋闵浩说了这么一句话，还伴随一个在脸颊上的亲吻。

即使现在知道这句话是真的来自宋闵浩或只是他的幻听已经没有任何用，南太铉也想得知正确答案。

很快地，他也得到了。

 

当翻阅放在他的书桌上的、宋闵浩归还的《查特莱夫人的情人》时，他在最后的信息页里发现了几行手写的字——

**“我可以把你比作勃朗宁里的子弹，**

**“只需一发，就迅速射入我的心间；**

**“可是我更愿意将你比作布朗尼，**

**“因为，你真的好甜。”**

 

     这是他想听到的答案。

 

★

特别困，因为昨天耗费了一晚上打扫阁楼，母亲说这几天会有新的租客。

伴随着不满的呻吟，南太铉将脑袋用力深埋到枕头里，企图躲避一大早就无情地打扰他的睡眠的冬日的阳光。

但他想到自己并不能赖床，因为还要早起做布朗尼。新配方的布朗尼上架已经一年了，从第一个周开始便每日销售火爆，导致咖啡馆的人手不够，每天他总要早起帮助母亲做布朗尼。

他伸手去触摸床头的闹钟，想看看现在是否可以再多睡个五分钟。

却是柔软的奶油触感取代了闹钟的塑料质感。

不对劲。

非常不对劲。

母亲和南东铉一般不会把蛋糕端来他的房间。

南太铉舔去指尖的奶油——嗯，这个奶油也不是他们家里的。

最好要搞清这一切都是怎么回事。

 

他困难地支起身子，一手揉着乱发，一手揉着眼睛。

朦胧中他看到Polly跑到窗边，然后努力想要爬上什么东西。

等下，它爬的是什么？

——……裤管？

——……人？

他的视线顺着裤管往上移，看到了别在腰间的东西。

两把枪。

突然间，视觉和意识，都从模糊变为清晰。

“终于醒了？”

宋闵浩的声音。

 

“可别告诉我……新租客是你。”南太铉掀开被子，走下床，努力抑制自己内心的激动，“我记得明明不是你的名字。”

“导师给了我新的身份。”

噢，“导师”，他多久没听到这个熟悉的词了。

 

宋闵浩抱着Polly，边顺着它的毛边走到南太铉面前。

“我知道此刻你有很多疑问，你可以把所有问题都抛给我，我并不介意耗上一整天和你在一起、回答你的问题，反正我今天没有任务。”

 好吧。

“伤得重吗？那一次。”

“只是有一些擦伤和内伤，真的没什么大碍。他们只有两个人，而且后来导师也赶来了。”

“为什么一点信息都不留地就突然消失？……”

“导师立刻把我带走了，说是担心后面还会有人跟来，或者还有人潜伏。本来想回杂物房抱走你的，但那时候警车已经开到大楼附近，导师不允许我冒着我们的行踪被发现这样的风险，我只能离开。”

“这一年多都去哪里？干什么了？天，就不能给我一点联系吗，我一直在怀疑你到底是仍然存在着还是已经离去。”

“因为我自己也不知道自己在哪儿啊……导师就把我带到一个海拔高、纬度高，总之总是冰雪覆盖的地方去训练了一年——你知道，那老头特别有钱，在哪里都有可以训练的地方。为了教训我出门不带枪这事，他切断了我除了与家人外的一切联系。而且故作失踪，可以让大多人以为我已经死了，有助于以后换个身份重新做人，哈哈。”    

然后宋闵浩拿出别在腰间的两把枪，说他这一年都在练习双枪。

“为什么又回来了？”

“导师让我常驻这儿，因为我对这儿熟悉。”看到南太铉想要开口，宋闵浩的食指搭在他的唇前，“我知道你想说什么——‘这样不是不安全吗？’我只在夜晚行动，而且会戴上头罩，放心。噢，对，我还有了自己的安全屋，我不介意什么时候带你去看一看。”

“……那为什么还要浪费钱租阁楼？……”

“因为有时候——不对，是经常——想你了，要回来住一住嘛。”

 

真是的，一年不见学会了很多甜言蜜语。

南太铉再想到一年前宋闵浩在书里留下的那几行字，脸颊立刻慢慢变红，在宋闵浩面前垂着头。

“话说……”宋闵浩指着床头的那块布朗尼，“那块布朗尼——喂，南太铉，你抬头看一看它啦——是我做的。”

“你还会做布朗尼了吗？……”看来一年里学了很多新东西啊。

“你不知道导师给我吃得那些营养餐是有多难吃……我只能偷偷学习做布朗尼，但是不知道水平如何，还想请你这小子帮我鉴定一下。”

宋闵浩半蹲，放下Polly，拿起托着布朗尼的托盘，还有叉子，递给南太铉。

“我已经切割好了。”

“嗯……”

他拿起叉子，叉了一小块蛋糕，放入嘴中。

甜腻的味道立刻侵袭他的整个口腔……

他想知道宋闵浩真的不嫌这个太甜了么？！

明明，他以前还不喜欢甜食的。

“怎么样怎么样？好吃吗？”宋闵浩晃着身子问，他想得到南太铉的认可。

南太铉没有回答宋闵浩，而是再叉起一小块布朗尼，往嘴里送去。

“喂，回答我啦南太铉。”宋闵浩开玩笑地轻轻踢了南太铉一脚。

“你自己尝一尝不行吗？”

 

宋闵浩心想，南太铉这一年绝对学习到了不少调情招数，也不知和谁学来的——要是被他逮到，那人绝对要见鬼。

比如现在的这一招——

南太铉的嘴唇紧贴着他的，将奶油印在了他的唇上，还故意停留了很久。

宋闵浩伸出舌头，舔去自己嘴唇上的奶油，还有南太铉的嘴唇上的——他确信当他的舌尖故意缓慢扫过南太铉的唇纹时，对方颤抖了一下。

舌尖将所有舔舐而来的奶油卷入嘴中，立刻刺激了味蕾。

“嗯，好甜。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> *“M.I.A”为“missing in action”缩写。


End file.
